The present disclosure relates to a method for filling a transport tray for transferring drug portions to a machine tray of an automatic dispensing station and to a filling station for such a transport tray.
Depending on their expansion stage, modern automatic blister packaging machines, as are disclosed for instance in WO 2013/034504 A1, include several hundred supply and dispensing stations. Multiple drug portions of specific types of drugs are stored in each of these, and individual drug portions may be dispensed on demand. The automatic blister packaging machines combine and blister-package the drug portions stored in the supply and dispensing stations in accordance with the medically prescribed input items.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide a method for filling a transport tray to reduce the risk of incorrectly filling receptacles in the transport tray, and to provide an appropriate filling station for a transport tray.